1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel drive or four wheel drive working vehicle carrying a working implement, in particular a grass cutting unit, at the front of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known working vehicle of the above-noted type, e.g. a front mower, comprises a stepless change speed device disposed laterally of an engine, and a propelling drive transmission disposed forwardly of the change speed device. Output of the engine is transmitted through the change speed device to the transmission. Such a working vehicle is invented by ourselves and disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application filed Aug. 3, 1988.
In the above working vehicle, the vehicle body per se has a large width to provide a large transverse space for accommodating the transversely arranged engine and change speed device. Consequently, depending on the size of the grass cutting unit connected to the very front of the vehicle body, the grass cutting unit may lie within the width of the vehicle body instead of projecting laterally thereof. It is then difficult to carry out a grass cutting operation adjacent a wall or a tree.
Alternatively, the engine, stepless change speed device and transmission may simply be arranged serially in the fore and aft direction of the vehicle body in order to avoid the large width of the vehicle body. In this case, however, the vehicle body has increased longitudinal dimensions, inter alia an increased wheelbase, resulting in disadvantages in the turning radius and the like. This poses a very serious problem particularly where an auxiliary change speed device is added for realizing an increased change speed range.